Always with YOU!
by foreverknights28
Summary: She called, " Remember just one thing,I would be staying always by your side, You would always find me, standing next to you, holding your hand..Always!." OS focused on Vivek and Tasha!


**Always with YOU!**

It was one of the misty evenings of December. Though the whole city was wrapped in the cold sheets of blanket but still the city's festival enthusiasm was on its peak as it was the year end. The streets were occupied by loads and loads of people who were enjoying the season to the fullest with their loved and family members.

But in the midst of the all enthusiastic persons, there was "One" who failed to react, even the cities pleasant atmosphere failed to cheer up his mind. To be precise, the whole atmosphere was making him more sadder and lost, as it was making him remember the best thing in his life..

He rubbed his hands against each other, in order to warm him up, as he continued walking through the busy streets of Mumbai city. His mind was too occupied with the afternoon's activity, that particular scene kept repeating in his mind like a film from noon. Certain questions raised in his mind after witnessing the afternoon act. He drew out certain conclusions, but he knew that they were merely false assumptions or his mind things. He quickly brushed off the topic and headed towards his apartment.

..

He opened the door and headed towards the hallway when he noticed that his answering machine was making some beeping sounds, he headed to check it. He pressed the buttons and found that he has two messaged waiting for him to listen.

"You have two messages," the answering machine chirped in its metallic, yet perky voice. He pressed the message button to listen the messages.

_"Vivek, it's me, freddy"_

Vivek smiled in spite of himself, as he heard Freddy introducing him, after all Vivek was quite aware of his voice, but still freddy used to introduce, whenever he used to left messages.

_"ahmm..Since, its Christmas time, I'm inviting you for a dinner at our house tomorrow night. I know you must be having your plans but still I hope you consider my invitation. And please except the invitation, I insist, since I have noticed that you have lost your health so much. Okay, see you tomorrow at home." _ Beep.

Vivek just nodded at freddy's statement as he clicked for the next message.

_"Vivek?"_ a girly yet determine voice spoke.

"Tarika.." Vivek, stared at the machine, wondering what made Tarika call.

_"I know you must be shocked to hear my voice, after all its been a long time..anyways. "_ he heard the scientist lightly chuckle, her breath obscuring it with static.

_"You know it's quite weird to talk to you like this, since you are quite adamant in rejecting all our calls, I have to drop message to you, and in the hope you would listen. Vivek, I know you need some space, but listen to me, I ORDER you, yeah you heard it rite, since I'm your friend, I'M ORDERING you to meet me at my house in coming 2-3 days. We really need to talk, and after what you have done to your health, it's a high time, we should discuss this as soon as possible._.(There was vague silence before she started to speak again) _After all I can't let you die,_**_ since I have promised her_**..Hope to see you soon.." beep.

"Why's everyone saying that?" Vivek grumbled.

Lately, all of sudden all his team mates are trying to contact him or trying to get in touch with him on regular basis. Even the new officer Purvi who joined recently was caring for him, not to mention even the head of the Mumbai Department, ACP Pradyuman, whose outermost concern is only reserved for his two favorite seniors is also concern about him, all of a sudden. And this attention unnerved Vivek.

Why can't I just live in peace? He thought angrily.

Vivek cleared the messages and made his way towards his room to get freshen up. He quickly changed in pair of shorts and t=shirt, he grabbed some snacks and pulled out 7-8 cans of beer. He switched on the TV and got himself settled on the couch; he opened one can and started drinking it.

Though the room was filled with some sounds which were erupting from the television, but Vivek was far away from it, he never paid attention to the TV, his mind was still focused on that one particular thing..

_The sky had deepened to a rich, royal blue in that last hour before morning. The shining bright gem of the night i.e the moon, shone full in the sky. In the middle of this mesmerizing scenario laid some people who were trying their best to succeed in their mission._

_"On the count of five, we would attack them. Make sure that no-one escapes from us, Do your best. All the best. Okay 5..4..3..2..1..Attack.."_

_One of the dark toned man ordered the team mates via there headsets, on his order they entered the cabin with a Bang, the sudden attack made the culprits helpless but still they fought back. Huge rounds of bullets were exchanged between them, but ultimately they won. They were finally succeeded in bringing down the crime syndicate. When they were busy in congratulating one another on the success of their mission, they failed to notice that one of the goons was still alive and unarmed, he raised his hand and pulled out his hand gun and pointed in that particular direction and opened a fire. It all happened in one sec, at the blink of an eye, all were pretty shocked. One of the officers shot that goon before turning back to their injured colleague. _

_Vivek glanced over his shoulder, she was standing there few mins prior but now, she was not there anymore, she was lying near him, in the pool of blood, and the bullet had pierced through her heart making impossible for her to survive. He stared at her, her wide brown eyes were still sparkling even when she was..He simply watched her, he knew he can't do anything..and that was the last time when he ever saw Tasha kumar Alive._

_Vivek snapped upright, breathing heavily. The memory of that day still haunts him till today. The day when he lost everything, the day when his life lost his meaning, the day when he lost his best friend, the day when he lost TASHA!_

He quickly emptied his beer can and threw the can in frustration towards the TV screen. He grabbed another beer can and started to open it, but to his surprise he can't, he tried with all his almighty but failed every time. He found this quiet unusual. He grabbed another can but the rest were also not opening; now Vivek was really worried about this. As he his mind desperately was in need of it. If anyone would have witnessed Vivek in such a condition, they would have been shock as they all knew that Vivek was completely non-alcoholic, but even since that day Vivek purposely made this as his habit.

By every passing minute Vivek was getting frustrated, so he threw one of the can randomly without looking, but alas that can hit one of the frame in the room and the frame dropped from its place and was shattered completely. Vivek who noticed this quickly headed towards it and started cleaning the frame but while cleaning it, some shattered pieces of glass pierced in his hand, blood started oozing out from the cuts and made their way to the floor and the photo of the frame, but Vivek stayed there without bothering about those wounds, he hardly care about those cuts. He stayed there for few more mins, the blood was still coming out from the cuts, making the floor covered in bright red carpet.

As vivek sat there, he suddenly felt a cold gush of wind hitting him. "That was strange he thought!" since all the windows and door were tightly closed so how this happened? Was the question. He once again felt some sift winds brushing him, but this time that was much softer than the previous one.

He scanned the room but found nothing, suddenly the room was filled with Hazy white light filled, the light was producing silhouette of human being, the silhouette was gradually developing into a woman, making it more clear, her body stature, her features, her clothing, blue jeans, a violet, square necked tee, sneakers, and a familiar brown jacket.

Vivek who was witnessing this, couldn't believe his eyes, he rubbed his eyes hardly to get a clear picture but the scene in front of him was not changing, first he thought that may be his hallucinating but the pain his hand was real, that means all the things around him are happening in actual and are not his dream or hallucinations.

After a matter of few secs the illuminating light got vanished and there ..There stood in front of him, the girl for whom he was longing for, the one who was in love with..TASHA..she smiled looking at him.

Vivek was shocked to hell, his mouth was nearly dropping wide, eyes widened, and only one single word dared to form itself within him, **"TASHA"**

"Vivek" she called out.

Vivek took a look at her, she was standing in front of him actually not standing she was floating slightly above the floor, so slightly that something could be easily passed from her dangling feet and the dusty ground.

"Tasha," Vivek mumbled, scooting on his backside to the wall. "That can't be you." His voice was shaking.

Rushing forward, Tasha laid a hand on Vivek's wounded hand, Vivek felt the touch, it was just like ice. Vivek snatched his hand away and muttered,

"No. How can this..You shouldn't be.."

"Why not ?" Tasha asked,

"Because, you were supposed.." Vivek couldn't muster enough strength to spill out the next sentence.

Tasha nodded as she understood what he want to say, she glanced around vivek and found some beer cans, she shut her eyes in sadness and glanced at him once again ,

"Idiot, it's not me, it's this (pointing to the beer cans) that shouldn't be here. You were definitely not like this Vivek" her voice was hurt. Vivek lowered his gaze.

"I don't have much time," Tasha said, she took his both hands in her and enveloped them against each other she spoke.

"Vivek, just stop it. Don't you realize what you're doing?" Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment

"You're killing yourself, I've been watching you, ever since that night," wiping the tears with her cold white knuckles she continued,

"You were standing opposite to me, when the bullet hit me passing through my chest..I closed my eyes for few secs as I was feeling the pain, but after few secs the pain lessened and I opened my eyes to tell you all that my pain is lessened and you guyz don't need to worry..but then I saw all of you yelling at my lifeless body..I wasn't in me anymore.." She let out a small laugh.. "so stupid of me rite Vivek?"

Vivek eyes glistened as he remembered that night, when his world came to an end. He snapped back to her

"Tasha, I'm..."

"Please Vivek, I have to finish," Tasha said

" And from that day, everything changed..I'm watching all of you. Abhijeet sir blames himself for my death, Tarika she has lost her chirpiness, She doesn't seem to be that Tarika who was my best friend, Freddy sir's mood have also changed, he don't laugh like how he used to laugh with us, and YOU..Vivek you seem complete different person to me..Not that Vivek, who used to fill my heart every time we used to meet, or not that Vivek with who I was in Love…"

Vivek shut her eyes in pain as he can't look her in her eyes which were full of pain and care for him. He avoided a eye contact with her.

" Why Vivek? Why are you killing yourself?" Tears gushed afresh from her eyes sliding thru her rosy cold cheeks. "Why? Answer me! " she demanded angrily, but still Vivek didn't respond this made her even more angry, she cupped his face and made him look at her straightway.

" Vivek, answer me.."

As vivek looked in those eyes, he knew he can't lie to her, he has to speak.

" Because..Because, it's the only way.."

"Only way for what? " she asked

" Only way to punish me..Tasha I promised you that I would protect you from everything, no matter what came, I would stay by your side, I would be always with you, and Now I'm just fulfilling my promise so that.."

" and hence you started drinking so that an overdose of this could let you closer to me and with which you can stay by my side?"

Vivek merely nodded at her statement.

" Vivek, by doing this you are not fulfilling your promise, your merely murdering yourself! By indulging into such dangerous acts you're killing yourself by each passing day. ."

"I'm not" Vivek defended.

"really? Then why did you drive with full speed near the cliff area when you were heavily drunk? Was that not suicide? Or just previous day, you consumed nearly half bottle of sleeping tablets, what was that?

" Tasha, that was all.."

Before Vivek could interrupt Tasha hugged him tightly, Vivek was shocked at first, but he hugged her back. In the last 6 months, today Vivek felt inexplicable, glowing warmth inside him. For the first time after her death, he felt that he was alive. The feeling which he was feeling now was that which he couldn't describe.

Tasha whispered in Vivek's ear.

"**I want you to live Vivek**..**for yourself, for ME!** God has gifted you this life, try to live the fullest, I couldn't make it, but I want you to enjoy it, live it, every part of it. Please Vivek..Please.."

She felt a slight nod against her head; she smiled thru the tears and got separated from him.

Vivek managed to give her his old, dry grin. "Don't worry. I will definitely try to live." Tasha raised her eyebrow as she didn't got the proper answer so Vivek corrected himself,

" I mean, I will definitely live."

Tasha smiled brightly as she was relaxed for time being. Suddenly Vivek's mind crossed something.

"Tasha, was that you, who saved me from that various accidents? "

Tasha smiled sheepishly, "Of course you idiot! But let me warn you one thing, I can't save you every time and hence you have to promised me that you wouldn't do something reckless like what you have done in the past."

"Okay Madam, I wouldn't" he smiled reassuringly at her.

When the room was once again filled with translucent beams of light, they were getting brighter by every sec. Tasha glanced at that direction and once again turned back to vivek.

"I really have to go now. & it seems I can't come back to see you, but remember I would be staying always by your side, You would always find me, standing next to you, holding your hand.." she assured him smilingly.

"I know.." Vivek nodded.

Tasha got up and started walking towards the light, when Vivek called her.

"Tasha."

She quickly turned towards him.

A lump rose in his throat as he knew that it was the final time he would be seeing her but still managing some courage he murmured, .

"I love you, Tasha."

Tasha smiled as she reciprocated his feelings back, "I love you too.."

Tasha stood in the middle of that bright light, stepping into the midst of many glittering stars, the mist was enveloping her slowly, she raised her hand to bid him goodbye, Vivek did the same. They kept waving at each other before she was completely disappeared from there.

Once again the room was filled with dark and with some sunlight entering thru the window blinds; Vivek realized that it was dawn. Vivek settled on the couch as he started wondering the things that just happened, when suddenly something white caught his eye, his hand was wrapped in a white colour kerchief with the initials T, Vivek instantly recognized the kerchief and was glad that he was finally able to meet her.

But then he realized that there was something else written on that kerchief, he narrowed his eyes to read them, and found the wring familiar with the words scribbled on it.

"I'll be waiting ~ Tasha."

Clutching the hand tenderly in his free hand, Vivek walked towards the balcony of his apartment, he noticed that the sun was on its horizon rising slowly and gradually shining his golden rays across the city. A smile crept on his face after witnessing such charismatic scene, he really felt good at heart.

He looked above at the sky and mumbled, **"Thank you Tasha.."**

* * *

Hi Guyz, It's my first try on ViveSha,so let me know how I did it? whether you liked it or not? it's okay if you don't like it. You can mention it in the review section.

Criticisms warmly welcomed.

Also I changed the death scene of Tasha for this fic.

If you feel that I messed and couldn't portray Vivek and Tasha's story well so extremely sorry for it.

Thank you :)


End file.
